1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device including an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices are advancing toward achievement of high-speed, low-voltage operations and semiconductor device manufacturing processes are developing to achieve higher integration levels.
The improved device integration levels may cause a short channel effect to a semiconductor device such as a field effect transistor. Accordingly, research into fin type field effect transistors (Fin FETs) in which a channel is formed in a 3D structure is actively being conducted.